Many information technology service providers locate a remote computer system at a customer site in order to support customer service offerings. Frequently, the remote computer system is operated in a lights-out environment and communication with the device is performed using a network connection from the service provider to the customer site. The service provider manages the remote computer system in order to update the operating system kernel image of the remote computer system, e.g., for security patches or new functionality. If the remote computer operating system fails to boot after a new kernel image is installed, the remote system is rendered unusable and network connectivity is lost requiring manual intervention, and attendant travel, by the service provider to the remote computer system.